Field
This disclosure relates generally to demodulating binary information, and more specifically to demodulating frequency shift keying (FSK) signals.
Related Art
When transmitting data between devices, the data must be transformed into a suitable signal form for being transmitted via the communication link between the devices, whether the link is a wired communication link or a wireless link. For wireless communication, transmission of data includes inserting the data to be transmitted onto a carrier signal (also referred to as modulating the data) for transmission over a wireless link, while receipt of data includes extracting the received data from the carrier signal (also referred to as demodulating the data).
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. The number N is used throughout the Figures to indicate an integer number of components, and the number N need not be the same number for the components.